


No Amount of Scars

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Scars, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You get kidnapped alongside Billy and tortured.Does Billy see you as more than a friend?And will he still?
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Kudos: 32





	No Amount of Scars

You'd been minding your own business, enjoying a day off when it happened.

A hoard of enemy agents had stormed the compound and taken you prisoner.

It was lucky that most of the team had been away on mission, so it shouldn't be long before they came for you.

Only you and one other person had been taken...Billy.

Obviously, neither of you had gone down without a fight, having taken out over a dozen of the attackers.

But they were simply far too great in number.

And now you found yourself hanging from the ceiling with your hands above your head and feet barely touching the floor.

"Do we know who these assholes are?" Billy asked from his place opposite you, where he was chained up too.

"Doesn't matter" you replied "we're not telling them shit".

As if on cue, the door opened and a tall blond guy strolled in with a smile on his face "it's so nice of you both to join us" he spoke in a distinct Australian accent.

Neither you nor Billy spoke to the man.

"I have a few question's I'd like to ask you" the guy continued "and it would be in your best interest to answer".

You gritted your teeth as you prepared for what was coming.

After what felt like hours of being questioned and tortured, neither of you had given them anything and the man had left the room without the same grin on his face.

"D'you know what's a real bummer?" you spoke to Billy as you tried to distract yourself from the pain.

"What?" Billy lifted his head up before spitting some blood from his mouth.

"I just opened a nice bottle of the good stuff and started a movie" you replied as you tried to shift some weight from your tired arms.

"That does sound like a bummer" Billy agreed "and here I was thinking you were just avoiding me".

You weren't sure why he'd think that "you shoulda joined me, we coulda had a girls night in" you joked and Billy laughed slightly.

"When we get outta here I just might take you up on that" he replied.

\------

You weren't sure how long it had been but you were sure you'd passed out for a little while, only to be woken by somebody throwing water over you.

"Don't go dying on us just yet" the man from before sneered at you "we've only just begun".

"Screw you" you replied.

"Let's not be impolite now" the man warned as he grabbed your chin and turned your face to look at him "it's not ladylike".

Feeling particularly aggravated you spat in his face.

He pulled back angrily before pulling out a knife and grabbing your face once more "so ugly on the inside, maybe we should make the outside match" he slowly drew the blade down your cheek.

Refusing to scream and give him the satisfaction you gritted your teeth together and closed your eyes.

"Leave her alone asshole" Billy spoke up. 

The man turned to look at him before grinning "oh no, do we have a crush on this one?" he asked him.

Billy simply glared at him in response.

"Let's see how much you fancy her when I finish carving up her face" the man said as he moved the knife to your other cheek.

As he continued a yell escaped your lips despite your best efforts, which only seemed to goad him on more.

It must've been at least half an hour before he stopped carving into you and left the room once more.

Your whole face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm gonna kill him Y/n, I promise you that" Billy spoke to you.

Looking up at him through one eye - the other being swollen shut - you saw something in his eyes.

Had the man been right about one thing? Did Billy like you?

The way he looked at you right now made you think that he might have.

"Billy..." you spoke just before the door was blown straight off it's hinges.

From the dust and smoke, Frank and Curt appeared in view and you breathed a sigh of relief.

\------

After the guys had gotten you and Billy back to the compound you'd been kept in the med bay for the following couple of weeks.

Your face had been bandaged up and you had no idea what you were going to look like after they came off.

It wasn't as if you were a vain person, but you worried how scarred up your face would be now.

Thoughts of Billy played on your mind often, did he like you? And would he still when he saw your new face?

You'd always been attracted to Billy, but hadn't acted on those feelings since you weren't sure they were reciprocated.

That look he'd given you back in that hell hole told a different story though.

Another few weeks and the bandages came off and you were discharged from the med bay.

But you couldn't face anyone just yet, choosing instead to hide away in your room most days.

The guys would come and check on you but you never opened the door to anyone.

Until the knock came followed by the voice of Billy "Y/n, please can you let me in, I'm worried about you, we all are".

You sighed as you stood from your couch and made your way over to the door, hand resting on the handle, still not sure if you wanted to let him in or not.

"Please Y/n" he sounded desperate "talk to me".

Taking a deep breath you opened the door and turned to walk back over to the couch, hearing Billy close the door behind him and follow you.

Your hair was down and you used it to hide most of your face from view.

"You shouldn't shut yourself away in here" Billy came to sit beside you on the couch "we're worried about you".

"I'm fine" you lied "just need some time on my own".

Billy sighed and shifted beside you "is this about the...your face?"

You're breath hitched in your throat, none of the team had actually seen you properly since the bandages had come off.

"Y/n, look at me" Billy asked "please".

With a sigh you turned to face him, hair still hiding most of your face.

Reaching out his hand slowly, Billy brushed your hair back from your face and tucked it behind your ears.

You just couldn't bring yourself to meet his eyes, not wanting to see disgust or worse...sympathy.

The scars were still raised and an angry red colour, like cracks running across your face.

Closing your eyes, you waited for Billy to say something, to say anything.

What you hadn't expected was to feel him brush his lips against your own.

When you opened your eyes you found him looking at you with a smile "you're beautiful Y/n. No amount of scars will change that".

Tears escaped your eyes at his words before you were pulling him close into a warm embrace.


End file.
